


In Sickness and Health

by DemonsandSweets



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Healing, Husband helps poor recovering husband from allergies, M/M, Sickness, That's literally all I can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsandSweets/pseuds/DemonsandSweets
Summary: David's come down with a cold from seasonal allergies and it's up to his husband and son to help cure the poor camp counselor.





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on the next chapter of SIHE, but FUCK that new Halloween special has me shook to write this. Hope you guys enjoy! <3

_"Daniel, sweetie, you don't have to do anything for me. I'm fine..."_

_"No, I insist, you'll be bushy tailed again here soon, Davey. I promise."_

Daniel really wasn't lying when he said he would help his poor husband recover from his allergies. He knew it was that time of the year again and he always hated seeing David so sick and upset whenever the time came.

Though, as Daniel stared at the emptiness of each cabinet and the lack of anything healthy in the fridge, his thoughts came to wander on where he went wrong to not stock up their apartment's food for the week. He could've done it a while ago, but it seems like he was distracted by David that the trip completely slipped his mind. Taking a deep breath, Daniel continued on his search as he tried to think of what to do, there wouldn't be any time to do any shopping, after all.

After a few more minutes of searching, Daniel found hope in the kitchen as he found the last remaining can of chicken noodle soup. Grabbing it up quickly, the man looked over the back to read how to properly make it. It would be perfect for David's cold, if he ate this with the bit of medicine he left for him, David's allergies would be gone in a heartbeat.

With a bright smile, Daniel got to work, heating up the noodles in a pot for a few minutes just to get it nice and warm. He knew David didn't like it from the microwave, he always said it tasted too weird.

With the fresh smell of food in the air, it caught the attention of a certain little kid, the footsteps unmistakable as Daniel turned around and spotted the familiar blue hoodie.

"What the fuck are you making in here?" Max snapped out as he wandered over to the blond.

"Oh, Max. Language." Daniel reminded as he moved his focus back to the pot. "Sadly, this is not for you, this is for David. But I'll be getting us something from the store here soon."

Max didn't like that answer and wandered over, watching Daniel cook as much as he could on his toes. "Is that chicken noodle soup?"

"Indeed it is, David has found himself in a bit of a bedridden situation." Daniel moved to gather up his son in his arms to hold him up onto his shoulders while he poured the liquid into the bowl. "I believe allergy season is on the prowl again."

"Oh, shit." Max scowled a bit in memory of the other times he's caught David with allergies. "Shit's not gonna cut it, Daniel. I know what'll make him feel better, but I want that soup as payment."

"Nice try." Daniel picked up the bowl softly and carefully carried it off with Max on his shoulders.

It was a bit of a difficult balancing act with the two in hand, Daniel couldn't risk letting either of them fall. It felt like forever before he reached their bedroom door, carefully opening it to the dark room as he took a couple steps in. "Davey, dear, I brought you in some soup."

Hearing a stir over in the bed before a couple coughs were let out, Daniel wandered over to the bed to set the bowl down. "It's chicken noodle soup, your favorite."

David slowly sat up in bed, sniffing up his snot before blowing his nose into a tissue. His puffy red eyes took a look to his boys and gave a weak laugh before coughing. "A-Aw, look at my big men bringing me lunch. How thoughtful..."

Daniel couldn't help himself from cringing at the many germs he knew was surrounding David, but he smiled and tried to ignore his instincts to flee. "Anything for you, darling. Your voice sounds a little better today."

"Yeah, I think those cough drops you let me have really did the trick." David gave another laugh before coughing again, taking a few sips of the broth.

Daniel smiled softly and let Max down off his shoulders. "I will be running to the store here in a few minutes, we barely have anything for Max and he keeps wanting that soup. Make sure not to let him have any, he can't get sick on me as well."

Watching David nod, Daniel was free to go, and go he did. Closing the door behind him, Daniel let out a deep breath of relief.

"Germaphobe." Max rolled his eyes as he moved to climb up onto the bed next to David.

Giving the man's sleeve a gentle tug, he gave a pout. "David, I'm hungry."

"Oh, Max, Daniel will bring you back something to eat soon, promise." David said with a small smile, hand moving to run through Max's curls as he pressed into his side.

"You need to get fucking better already." Max grumbled out as he buried his face into David's side. "I don't like seeing you like this, makes you look weak as shit."

David couldn't help but laugh--and cough--at Max's statement. "Okay, Max, I'll get better for you."

With an hour to kill until Daniel would be back, Max settled with watching a bit of tv as David slept. He didn't dare touch the soup since David couldn't eat it all, he didn't want sick as well, but it was tempting.

Soon the bedroom door was opened and Daniel walked i with a Happy Meal for Max. Max sat up a bit, careful not to wake David as he took the box with a grunt. The toy isn't what he was hoping for, but it'll be useful some way or another.

Careful not to wake David, Daniel moved in to sit beside the other side of David, watching Max open his new toy and eat his food. David looked peaceful in his sleep, snoring away with all that mucus in the back of his throat. It made Daniel cringe, but he moved to lay next to him anyways, holding his husband and son close to him.

"I blame you if we fall ill." Daniel whispered loud enough for Max to hear.

Seeing that shit eating grin on the other's face, Max took a bite out of his burger as he watched Daniel try and fight off being tired in his husband's grasp. "You could always go take one of your cleansing baths or whatever the fuck, you don't have to stay with us."

"It would be rather boring if I didn't." Daniel could only sigh out, hand reaching over to pat gently at Max's head.

It wouldn't be long until all of their family would be out on the bed, sleeping away peacefully with the center of their world cuddled up between them.

A few days would go by and David found himself the caretaker of his sick husband ad son, smiling as the two laid in bed together in agony.

"What did we learn about staying around sick people?" David asked, giving a complaining Max some cough syrup.

"That sleeping on the couch and leaving you to be alone is good." Daniel mumbled softly, voice hoarse.

"That's my man." David smiled more as he leaned over to give a peck to each of their heads. "Get some rest, boys, you deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> Can't fucking wait until this episode airs for me tonight. Though, I'll be out today, Idk if I'll get a chance to update SIHE with what I have planned today, but I will sometime! I promise!!!
> 
> Maybe!!!! EVENTUALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoy this! If you'd like to chat with me or suggest a new story to write, hmu at my tumblr.  
> DemonsandSweets.tumblr.com


End file.
